Berlin me veut, j'embrasse une, langue étrangère
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: Une soirée en discothèque et un cousin jouant les entremetteurs. Il n'en faut pas plus à Tom pour passer une nuit de rêve ...


**Résumé : **Une soirée en discothèque, et un cousin jouant les entremetteurs. Il n'en faut pas plus à Tom pour passer une nuit de rêve ...  
**Pairing** : BillxTom, ils ne sont pas jumeaux  
**Genre** : yaoi (avec lemon)  
**Remarque** : Parti d'un délire avec une amie sur les paroles de la chanson Berlin de Christophe Willem.

* * *

_**« Berlin me veut, j'embrasse une, langue étrangère »  
**_

**Stéphane**** - Allez, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, d'aller la draguer ! **  
**Tom - Stéph, t'es adorable, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. **  
**Stéphane - Vas au moins danser avec elle ! **  
**Tom - Tu sais que tu peux être très chiant quand tu t'y mets ?**  
**Stéphane - Oui je sais … Et si c'est pour me faire plaisir ?**

Il me fait la tête du chat potté. Il sait très bien que normalement, je cède toujours quand il fait ça. Mais pas cette fois. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller draguer une miss. Je la regarde. Je dois avouer, elle est canon. Enfin, elle. J'ai un doute. Grande, mince. Elle porte un slim et un T-shirt près du corps. Elle n'a quasiment pas de poitrine, mais ce cul ! A faire bander un castrat.

**Tom - Même pas !**

Je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes. Mon cousin commence vraiment à me gonfler. Je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bien, mais son obsession à vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un m'énerve au plus haut point. Je déteste qu'on me force la main.  
Je regarde un peu les gens de cette discothèque de Hambourg. Mouais, bof. Y'a quelques beaux mecs, mais la plupart dansent avec des pouffes blondes. Bon, y'a la miss que Stéph m'ordonne d'aller draguer. Mais il a tendance à oublier que je préfère les mecs. Et même sans ça, je ne serais pas aller la draguer. La dernière relation que j'ai eue avec une fille s'est plutôt mal terminée.  
Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai demandé de faire le bilingue. Je n'en pouvais plus de mon gymnase en Suisse. Et vu que mon cousin est allemand, j'ai fait la demande d'aller chez lui. Vu que je suis bon élève, ils ont accepté. Mais je ne commence que dans une semaine. Donc pour l'instant, on ne fait rien, à part aller à la piscine et sortir le soir.  
Je reviens vers Stéph.

**Stéphane - La miss de tout à l'heure ne fait que te mater.  
****Tom - Tu dis ça juste pour que j'aille la draguer.  
****Stéphane - Même pas. Tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi-même. **

Je me retourne discrètement. Je ne la vois plus sur la piste de danse.

**Stéphane - La table de droite, idiot. **

Je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'indique. Je la vois assise seule, un verre devant elle. Je croise son regard. Je détourne les yeux. Effectivement, elle me regarde.

**Tom - Décidément, ce n'est pas mon genre.  
****Stéphane - Je ne te crois pas, Tom !  
****Tom - Stéph, calme-toi ! Pourquoi toi, tu n'irais pas la draguer ?  
****Stéphane - J'ai une copine, moi ! **

Je le vois sourire en regardant vers la table de la miss. Je jette un coup d'œil. Je ne la vois plus. Elle a dû retourner danser.

… **- Tu veux danser ? **

Je la regarde. Je comprends mieux le sourire de Stéphane. Elle est simplement venue à ma table. J'hoche la tête et me lève. On commence à danser. Nos corps sont collés, mon dos contre son torse. Je retiens un rire. Parce que la personne avec laquelle je danse, même si elle est maquillée, est un mec. J'avais de légers doutes avant. Mais là, ayant son bassin collé à moi, aucun doute n'est possible. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches, dérivent sur le haut de mes cuisses. Je me baisse de plus en plus puis remonte, en rythme avec la musique. On danse sans se soucier des personnes autour, du temps qui passe. On se chauffe, on s'amuse. Il me tire jusqu'à sa table. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, me tirant par le T-shirt pour que je m'asseye sur lui.  
Ses lèvres butinent mon cou, ma mâchoire, puis viennent se poser sur mes lèvres. Il entrouvre la bouche alors que je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne. Le baiser devient passionné. Il me repousse et me fait me lever. Il me prend la main et me tire vers le bar.

**Tom - Attends, je dois dire quelque chose à mon pote. **

Je vais vite vers la table de Stéphane.

**Tom - Hé, Stéph, merci de m'avoir dit d'aller le draguer, je te revaudrais ça. Ne m'attends pas pour rentrer.  
****Stéphane - Ok ça marche, je te vois demain alors.  
****Tom - Bye, encore merci**

Je rejoins ... d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas son nom. Il me reprend la main et passe derrière le bar. Le serveur nous interpelle.

**Serveur - Hé, c'est interdit ici ! … Oh pardon Berlin, je ne t'ai pas reconnu  
****Berlin - Jeff, ca devient de pire en pire. Tu me passes mes clés ? **

Jeff lui lance ses clés, et Berlin me traîne par une porte dissimulée dans le mur.

**Tom - Berlin ? Original comme prénom  
****Berlin - C'est mon deuxième prénom en fait. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Et toi ?  
****Tom - Je m'appelle Thomas, mais je préfère Tom.  
****Berlin - Ton ami ne va pas m'en vouloir de te garder ?  
****Tom - Non. En fait, c'est mon cousin. Je vais habiter chez lui cette année. Et je l'ai prévenu de pas m'attendre. Mais il faut quand même que je rentre demain.  
****Berlin - Ca nous laisse toute la nuit. **

Il me fait passer par une série de couloirs. On arrive enfin à une chambre. Berlin ferme la porte.

**Tom - A qui est cette chambre ?  
****Berlin - C'est la mienne. Mon père est le propriétaire de la discothèque, et sa maison est juste à coté.  
****Tom - C'est sympa.  
****Berlin - Merci**

Après avoir posé son natel sur le bureau, il se rapproche de moi. Je me recule, jusqu'à être collé à la porte. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'attire à moi. Nos lèvres se joignent en un baiser passionné. Berlin me soulève et je m'accroche à sa taille avec mes jambes. Il se colle encore plus à moi. Ses mains sont sur mes fesses, pour me soutenir. Il nous décolle de la porte et nous amène sur le lit. Le baiser vit toujours. Son piercing à la langue me donne des frissons. Il se sépare de moi et se relève. Il passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt pour me l'enlever puis retire le sien. Il revient m'embrasser, me caressant par-dessus mon jean. Il décroche mon jean et le fait glisser le long de mes jambes en même temps que mon boxer. Il se retrouve debout au bout du lit. Il enlève son jean et son boxer.

**Berlin - Un petit show, ça te dit ?  
****Tom - Avec plaisir. **

Il enclenche la musique. Il monte sur le lit, debout juste au dessus de mon torse. Il commence à danser. Son corps ondule de plus en plus bas. Il se retrouve accroupi. Il se relève puis redescend plusieurs fois. Il se retourne puis continue ses mouvements. A chaque fois qu'il est accroupi au-dessus de moi, il caresse mon sexe dressé. D'abord du bout des doigts, puis plus franchement. Il finit par s'agenouiller. Il fait passer sa langue sur mon sexe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le caresser avec ma main. Je soulève la tête et le prends en bouche. Il ne s'y attendait pas, car il arrête ses coups de langue pendant quelques secondes puis les recommence. J'essaie de retenir mes gémissements au maximum, jusqu'au moment où son piercing se pose sur mon gland. Je lâche son sexe et ma tête part en arrière. Je gémis sans retenue. Il me lâche et se met face à moi. Il tend la main vers la table de nuit, et ouvre le tiroir pour sortir un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Je le pousse pour qu'il soit sur le dos, mais il reste à genoux. Je prends la capote, l'ouvre et la pose sur le sexe de Berlin. Je me baisse et le déroule avec mes lèvres en le fixant dans les yeux. Il se mord la lèvre. Je remonte un peu et va retracer les contours de l'étoile qui orne son aine avec ma langue tandis que j'étale du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Je me retourne et me mets à quatre pattes.

**Berlin - Hum j'aime ! **

Il se rapproche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Il s'enfonce en moi lentement.

**Tom - Humm …**

Il me caresse pour que je me détende. Il fait de légers mouvements en moi. Je ne ressens presque aucune douleur. Il bouge de plus en plus en moi. Ses vas et viens sont de plus en plus rapides. Nos gémissements emplissent l'air.

**Tom - Han Berlin …**

…

Je me réveille difficilement. Quelle nuit ! Je ne serais pas encore dans sa chambre, que je me demanderais si c'était réel. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte qui je pense donne accès à la salle de bains. Je l'ouvre et me dirige vers le robinet. Je bois un peu puis relève la tête. Je vois un message et un plan écrits sur le miroir, sûrement écrit au crayon.

_« Repasse demain. Même table._

_B. »_

Le plan me sera utile, c'est un véritable labyrinthe. Je le mémorise vite fait et retourne dans la chambre. Je m'habille, prend mon natel et sort. Je regarde l'heure. Il n'y a pas de bus avant une demi-heure et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je déverrouille mon natel pour téléphoner à Stéphane. Je vais dans le répertoire mais le quitte rapidement. C'est quoi ce fond d'écran ? Berlin, un doigt coincé entre les dents, lançant un regard plus que sexy. Je souris. J'appelle enfin Stéphane.

**Stéphane - Yop !  
****Tom - Ciao. Y'a moyen qu'on vienne me chercher ?  
****Stéphane - T'es où ?  
****Tom - Devant la discothèque.  
****Stéphane - Ok j'arrive. **

Je raccroche et regarde à nouveau mon fond d'écran. Je m'appuie contre le mur pour attendre. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, je vois une moto ralentir et entrer sur le parking. Elle vient s'arrêter devant moi. Le conducteur lève sa visière.

**Stéphane - Y'a ta veste et ton casque dans le top-case. **

Je la sors, l'enfile et prend mon casque.

**Stéphane - Alors ta nuit ?  
****Tom - Je te raconte plus tard. Je veux manger quelque chose d'abord.  
****Stéphane - OK. Je propose qu'on s'arrête à la boulangerie prendre des croissants au jambon. Mais je veux les détails !  
****Tom - Ca marche ! **

…

**Stéphane - Alors que s'est-il passé avec … Tu m'as dit son nom en fait ?  
****Tom - Non, je ne te l'ai pas dit. Il s'appelle Berlin et il s'est passé ce qu'il devait se passer.  
****Stéphane - Berlin ? Bon d'accord. C'était bien ?  
****Tom - Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Une des meilleures nuits que j'ai passé.  
****Stéphane - Et tu vas le revoir ?  
****Tom - Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir à la même table.  
****Stéphane - C'est cool. **

Mon natel vibre. Un message de ma mère. Soudain Stéphane prit mon natel.

**Tom - Passe, ce n'est qu'un message de ma mère.  
****Stéphane - Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. C'est ton fond d'écran. Très jolie photo.  
****Tom - C'est lui qui l'a prise. Je ne l'ai vu que ce matin quand je t'ai appelé.  
****Stéphane - Mouais. Bon, je vais me poser sur un transat.  
****Tom - Je te rejoins tout de suite, je réponds juste à ma mère. **

…

Nous sommes devant la discothèque. Je regarde la porte par laquelle je suis sorti ce matin. Et si ? Non, il m'a donné rendez-vous à la table. Je suis excité comme une puce de le revoir, c'en est ridicule.

**Stéphane - Bon, calme-toi un peu. Ça fait pitié. **

On entre enfin. On arrive à aller à la même table qu'on était hier. Je ne cesse de tourner la tête dans toutes les directions.

**Stéphane - Putin mais déstresse ! Il va venir. En attendant, je vais chercher à boire.  
****Tom - Hum … Non ! Je vais y aller.  
****Stéphane - D'accord, si tu veux. **

Je me lève et me dirige vers le bar. Il y a déjà une bonne ambiance, même s'il est encore tôt. Je vois le barman d'hier, Jeff. Je me dirige vers lui.

**Tom - Salut.  
****Jeff - Tu n'étais pas avec Berlin hier ?  
****Tom - Oui. D'ailleurs tu sais où il est ? Il m'a donné rendez-vous, mais je ne le vois pas.  
****Jeff - Non je ne sais pas. Attends, je demande.  
****Tom - Merci. **

Il appelle l'autre barman.

**Jeff - Hé John, il est où Berlin ?  
****John - Il n'est pas là de toute la semaine, sa mère est venue le chercher sans prévenir. Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'il est arrivé, et sa mère vient déjà le prendre en week-end. Je le plains.  
****Jeff - J'suis vraiment désolé pour toi.  
****Tom - Ce n'est pas grave.  
****Jeff - En attendant, je te sers quoi ?  
****Tom - un Malibu-ananas et un rhum-coca. **

Il sert les verres. Je lui tends l'argent.

**Jeff - Laisse tomber, c'est pour compenser le lapin que Berlin t'a posé.  
****Tom - Merci.  
****Jeff - De rien. C'est Berlin qui taxera. Ca lui apprendra. **

Je retourne à ma table avec les verres.

**Stéphane - Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ?  
****Tom - J'ai demandé au barman s'il savait où était Berlin. Sa mère est venue le chercher sans prévenir pour une semaine.  
****Stéphane - Oh merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.  
****Tom - Tant pis. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais rentrer assez tôt.  
****Stéphane - T'inquiètes, je comprends. Promis, on reviendra en soirée jusqu'à ce que tu le revoies. On finit nos verres et on rentre.  
****Tom - Merci. **

…

On est mardi. Je commence les cours aujourd'hui. Je me réveille lentement quelques minutes avant mon réveil. Je prends mon natel dans ma main, et regarde le fond d'écran. Allez, plus que quelques jours et nous pourrons retourner à la discothèque. Je pourrais le revoir. Je me douche rapidement et m'habille. Un baggy, un T-shirt et une casquette assortis. Je descends à la cuisine pour boire un truc. Stéphane est déjà en bas.

**Stéphane - La forme ?  
****Tom - Ouais ça va. Tête dans le cul mais bon.  
****Stéphane - J'ai fait du café.  
****Tom - T'es le meilleur cousin du monde, quand tu n'essaies pas de me caser avec la première personne qui passe.  
****Stéphane - Tu es quand même bien content que j'ai insisté pour Berlin.  
****Tom - C'est vrai. **

Je prends la tasse que Stéphane me tend et la bois. Ca fait un bien fou. Le gymnase n'est pas loin. On y va à pied, en papotant tranquillement. On arrive devant l'amphithéâtre. Le discours de début d'année. Le truc le plus barbant qui existe. Quand il a fini, Stéph me traîne jusque dans notre salle.

**Tom - Je pense que je suis le seul nouveau ?  
****Stéphane - Non, vous serez deux. Mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. C'est classe d'arriver en retard le premier jour. **

La prof arrive et fait l'appel. Elle nous distribue quelques papiers, comme les règles du gymnase.

**La prof - Bon, Stéphane. Je vous laisse montrer le gymnase à votre cousin. Vous pouvez aussi vous occuper de Mr Kaulitz quand il arrivera ?  
****Stéphane - Bien sûr madame. **

Elle file à Stéphane les papiers pour le nouveau et nous laisse sortir. Elle est censée nous garder tout le matin et nous lire en détail le livret qu'on a reçu, mais elle sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas trop nous en demander. On va se poser sur une des tables qui servent pour manger. Je suis dos à la cour principale, les jambes tendues devant moi. A cette heure c'est désert. On parle un bon moment puis Stéphane décide d'aller chercher un truc à boire au distributeur. Je sens une main se poser sur mes yeux. J'essaie de la retirer.

**Tom - Stéph, t'es chiant ! Lâche-moi !  
**… **- Arrêtes de bouger. Laisse-toi faire. **

Cette voix … Elle ressemble celle de … Non je me fais des films. Elle est légèrement trop grave et trop rauque.

… **- Garde tes yeux fermés, d'accord ? **

Je hoche la tête. Je sens la main s'enlever puis quelqu'un s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Sa bouche vient butiner mon cou puis se poser sur la mienne. Le baiser est passionné. Je me laisse partir en arrière sur la table. Je me sépare de lui.

**Tom - Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu rien qu'à ton parfum, Berlin. Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? **

Je l'entends rire. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est tellement beau.

**Tom - En fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
****Berlin - Je peux partir si tu veux.  
****Tom - Non, non. Je voulais dire, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici, au gymnase ?  
****Berlin - J'étais censé avoir les cours ce matin, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la salle. Et je t'ai vu.  
****Tom - Tu es dans quelle classe ?  
****Berlin - Je devais aller dans la salle 2.12. **

Il est dans ma classe. J'éclate de rire. Je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser.

**Stéphane - Je vois que tu t'habitues bien au gymnase, Tom. **

Berlin se recule précipitamment.

**Tom - Très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. D'ailleurs je te présente Bill Berlin Kaulitz.  
****Berlin - Comment tu sais mon nom complet ?  
****Tom - Je suis en classe avec Stéphane. Vu que c'est mon cousin, il a été désigné pour me montrer le gymnase, ainsi qu'à un certain Bill Kaulitz, arrivé en retard. Et on était en salle 2.12.  
****Stéphane - Ah ok. Bon bah je vous laisse. Vous me rejoignez à la cafétéria vers midi. Je vous garde une place.  
****Tom - Ok merci. **

Il pose les bouteilles sur le banc et repart.

**Berlin - Vu que tu connais un peu mieux le gymnase que moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit où on peut être que tous les deux ?  
****Tom - On est la seule classe à avoir été libérés. Donc ce sera facile.  
****Berlin - Vraiment tous seuls, je veux dire. Vu qu'on a deux heures devant nous.  
****Tom - Alors attends. **

Je sors mon natel et appelle Stéphane.

**Stéphane - Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander.  
****Tom - Ouaip. Tata est à la maison ?  
****Stéphane - La maison est vide. Pourquoi ?  
****Tom - J'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?  
****Stéphane - Non c'est bon. Bon bah je vous rejoindrais et amènerais Mc Do vers 12h30. Ca va ?  
****Tom - oui. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur cousin du monde ?  
****Stéphane - Je crois. Tu demandes à Berlin ce qu'il veut et tu m'envoie un sms.  
****Tom - OK à toute. **

Je demande à Berlin ce qu'il veut puis envoie un message à Stéphane.

**Tom - Allez, lève-toi. J'ai l'endroit parfait. **

On se lève et prenons la direction de chez Stéphane. Sans que je m'y attende, il glisse sa main dans la mienne. On arrive peu de temps après. Dès qu'on passe la porte, il m'enlève ma veste et se débarrasse de la sienne. Il attrape mon T-shirt et m'attire à lui. Je le prends par la main et monte les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je referme à peine la porte derrière nous qu'il se jette sur moi. Je ne sais pas si on atteindra le lit cette fois …


End file.
